The Sweetest Sin
by Soda pop rox2000
Summary: Chris Johnson led a double life. To her parents she was a perfect child, but to her friends she was a rebel who liked dabbling in Danger.  Now she's addicted to her Sweetest Sin. Dont own Song or characters but Chris. Constructive Critisism is welcomed!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Have you ever looked into the eyes of danger and wanted nothing more than to taste it…to taste him?

**In the eyes of the adults in my life, I am the perfect daughter. I got to school and make good grades, I come home and do my homework, I pick out my outfit for the next day, which has skirts that are never too short and shirts that are never too tight. After that, I kiss my parents good night and go to room for bedtime by 10. But that's when the good daughter goes to bed and the real me comes out. At night time it's like something comes over me and I get this need to be free. Maybe it's the perfect structured day I live everyday. The good girl image that just makes my parents so proud makes me want to puke. I love the wild side, and I love it with him and only him. My Sweetest Sin.**


	2. Picture of Perfection

Chapter 1- A Picture of Perfection

Relaxing in the Dingo with my friends now that school was out for the weekend I couldn't help but notice the gossip going around. Apparently there had been a big fight last night with some new kid and some Soc and this new guy beat the shit out of them. I'd been hearing about him for a few days now, the new guy from New York but I had yet to see him. Something that was killing me. I usually always knew what was going on in the town and knew everybody.

As far as popularity went I had managed to ring pretty high up on the latter. At least as high as a Greaser girl could go. I ran with the right girls , well right by popular standing, not societies and not to sound cocky but was qualified as a "looker." Long hair down past my shoulders that fell in ringlets with natural highlight running through them. Blue eyes that tended to change color with my clothes, and my mood. Tan skin, long legs and, well god had blessed me with a nice rack. To say the least I usually didn't have a hard time finding a date for Friday nights. But lately these boys all seemed kinda boring and it was like, sampled one sampled them all. Not that I had a reputation for sleeping around but the guys were all the same here and I was kinda over it.

Pretending to listen as Angela Shepard droned on about her latest fling I looked up as the door opened and, the picture of male perfection walked in the door.

He was tall, about 6 feet or so, dark brown hair that fell over his forehead in wisps and curled around his ears and the nape of his neck. He wore a brown leather jacket and a pair of jeans that made his legs look a mile long. His face was sharp and angular, like an elf from those fantasy books. He had a "devil may care" attitude about him, and from the looks of the bruise on his cheek, he could probably back up that attitude. Who was this mystery man and why had I never met him?

"Angel whose that?" I asked once she had finished her story as she looked in my direction. The boy was now followed by a few others boys.

"Oh that's Dallas Winston. He's new in town. From New York." She said as I licked my lips. So this was the slice of the big apple I had heard all about.

"He's a friend of Tim's why?" She asked as I turned to look at her smirking.

"You got dirty in your eyes." She said making me nod.

"Well if I was you I wouldn't bother Chris, he's trouble with a Captial T. To the point where Tim's sworn me off of him." She said making me grin.

"Then he is exactly what I am looking for to spice this lame ass town up." I stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that then." She said as I turned back to see the boy talking with Tim.

"Speaking of Tim." I said nodding to him where he stood looking for an empty table.

"Tim, over here!" Angel said as I grinned perfect.

Looking over to where we sat he nodded to his friends as the walked over. "Thank you." I mouthed as she grinned.

"Hey guys." We said as they came over.

"Hey Chris hows it going?" Tim asked as I shrugged and me and Angela moved over so to make room for them.

"Going good Shep. Glad to be out?" I asked as he nodded.

"Always man." He said as I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Chris this is my buddy Dallas from New York. Dallas this is Angel's best friend Chris." He said as Dal shook my hand.

"So you're the Chris Tim warned me about?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya what he say bout me?" I asked as he smirked.

"Not to let you hussle me into a Pool game." He said as I smirked.

"Shep I ain't that good. By the way you still owe me 20." I said as he rolled his eyes making me smirk.

Chatting with Dallas for a while I was shocked that this guy had some depth. He told me some stories of his life in New York and I couldn't get over how hot his accent was. And how full his lips were. Damn.

"Hey Chris, we better take off now if we wanna catch that flick." Angel said once there was a lull in our conversation.

"Yea, good deal. I'll see ya guys later." I said as Dal slid out to let me stand.

"Hey Chris, tomorrow night we're having a party at my place so swing by once you break out of your prison cell." Tim said winking as I rolled my eyes. Only he and Ang really knew what I was actually like. Something I wouldn't mind letting Dallas in on.

"See ya tomorrow Shep. Nice meeting ya Dallas." I said as he nodded his agreement and me and Ang left as I smirked feeling the heated gaze on me as I headed out.

Dallas Winston- **The Picture of Perfection.**

DALLAS

Walking into the Dingo I looked around for a table as I waited for Shep. Man this town was out of it. I'd been here for about a week now and couldn't believe how slow it was. Compared to New York this was like a retirement home. Man I missed New York, but luckily the view here wasn't too bad. Watching some of the chicks walk by I licked my lips. Probably the only good thing bout this town. As much ass as I wanted when I wanted it.

"Any tables?" Tim asked walking in as I shook my head.

"None empty, but plenty of Tables." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Smartass." He said making me nod.

"Tim, over here!" Angel said as Tim nodded.

"I always knew little sisters were good for something." He said making me smirk as we walked over to the table.

Tim's sister Angel was real pretty but reminded me too much of her brothers. Dark hair, dark eyes, real loud and real brassy. I liked a chick with a big mouth, but not in that way.

"Hey guys." She and her buddy said as we came over.

"Hey Chris hows it going?" Tim asked as I turned to check her friend out. Damn what a looker.

She had dark hair that fell in curls with blonde streaks going through the curls making them stand out more. Blueish Gray eyes that kinda matched the tight top she was wearing emphasizing the perfect rack she was hiding under her shirt. Tan skin with soft looking features and the prettiest pair of full pink lips I'd ever seen.

"Going good Shep. Glad to be out?" She asked as he nodded.

"Always man." He said as she smiled and nodded. She had a pretty good smile too. She was definitely an added bonus to knowing Shep now.

"Hey Chris this is my buddy Dallas from New York. Dallas this is Angel's best friend Chris." He said as I shook her hand. I remembered hearing him swearing about a Chris the other day. I figured it was some guy that had dicked with him. Glad to be wrong.

"So you're the Chris Tim warned me about?" I asked as she raised a sexy eyebrow.

"Ya what he say bout me?" She asked as making me smirk.

"Not to let you hussle me into a Pool game." I said as she smirked.

"Shep I ain't that good. By the way you still owe me 20." She said as he rolled his eyes making her smirk. Damn she was sexy.

Chatting with her for a while I was relieved when I realized she wasn't one of those chicks who had to gossip and talk the whole time. She actually let me talk and I told her about growing up in New York and talked about pool and some stuff we had in common. She seemed to dig ok.

"Hey Chris, we better take off now if we wanna catch that flick." Angel said as she nodded.

"Yea, good deal. I'll see ya guys later." She said as I slid out to let her stand and taking a moment to check out the miles of legs she possessed. Beautiful man.

"Hey Chris, tomorrow night we're having a party at my place so swing by once you break out of your prison cell." Tim said winking as she rolled her eyes. Prison cell?

"See ya tomorrow Shep. Nice meeting ya Dallas." She said as I nodded my agreement.

Yea it was. Watching as the girls left I licked my lips at her perfect shaped ass. Damn, she was **the picture of perfection**.


	3. Your Lips Upon my Lips

Chapter 2- Your Lips upon my Lips

CHRIS

Waiting till I heard my parents go to sleep I knew it was time now to slip out and head to Tim's. I told Angel I would be there about 10:30 or so cause my parents went to bed early and my usually Tim's parties didn't get rocking till after 10. I was pro at sneaking out and sneaking in with out getting caught. I kept a bag of pajamas right outside my window and always had a barrel of excuses in my head made up if I got caught. Maybe it was wrong deceiving my parents like this but as strict as they were I would never have any fun. Hearing the door close I waited 15 minutes before slipping out my window. Maybe Dallas would be there tonight and we could get to know each other a lot better. Grinning I licked my lips as I changed out of my pajamas and into the outfit I had planned. A black mini skirt with a low cut pastel pink halter that clung to me in the right places and made my skin seem to glow. Angela had taught me how to emphasize my assets and being my boobs and legs I liked to emphasize those a lot. Pulling my hair out of the loose pony tail it had been in I fluffed it up, slid on my black pumps and headed to the party ready for a good time.

DALLAS

Enjoying the party It kinda reminded me of home. Back in New York there was always a party going on and they were loud and rowdy. I think it's why I dug hanging out with Shep so much. He was like the bys back home. Always up for a good damn no matter how illegal it was. Sipping my beer I talked with some of his crew looking up when Angela moved past me to the door. Following with my eyes I couldn't help but take in the girl at the door. Wearing a short black skirt that showed off the great legs she concealed I let my eyes move up slowly to the low cut pink shirt she was wearing that just hinted at the girls hiding underneath it. With curly brown hair framing her face I narrowed my eyes recognizing her as the chick I had met at the Dingo the other day. Talk about a total 180. When I had seen her she was dressed kinda covered up with a sweater and long skirt, but this was far from that. I was liking this look a whole lot.

CHRIS

Walking in I smiled when Angel spotted me and moved towards me brushing past Dallas. Man there was something magic about his jeans. I mean all the greasers around her wore them, but Dallas Winston knew how to wear them well. Damn well in fact. Licking my lips I caught his eyes as he smirked checking me out. "There's a guy I want you to meet." Angela said going to grab my arm as I paused. "Uh, Ive seen the only guy I need to see tonight. Scuse me Angel." I said as she smirked. "Should I warn him first?" She asked making me roll my eyes as I made my way over to him never unlocking eyes. There was definitely something sparking between us. Like a Fire I wanted to get burned with.

DALLAS

Smirking as Chris made her way over I wondered what her game was. Was she just a big tease or was she actually gonne be some fun? Licking my lips as she walked up to me I nodded a hello. "Hows it going Chris?" I asked as she smiled. "Be doing a lot better after a drink." She said as I grinned. My kinda girl "Kegs on the porch. I'll show ya." I said as she nodded following me out to the porch saying hi to different people.

CHRIS

Stopping once we got to the keg I smiled as he poured a cup for me and handed it over before refilling his. "So how long you know the Shepards?" He asked as I shrugged. "Too many years to count at this point. Me and Angel since were in diapers. Our parents were close once but mine got way strict." I said as he nodded. "That explains the prison cell comment." He said making me nod. "You have no idea." I said as he smirked. "So I take it then, your no Daddy's angel?" He asked making me grin. "As far as he knows I am." I said moving closer to him slightly licking my lips. Sure I was probably being way forward but at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to taste those ripe lips. "And what Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him." I said huskily as I watched his eyes seem to darken from the soulful brown to an impossible black. "So you tell me then…" He said as I took a sip of my drink. "You gonna stand there and keep talking or you gonna let me kiss you?" He asked as I bit my lip. "Depends, you gonna ask questions all night, or gonna kiss me?" I asked as he smirked. Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me close to his warm body and planted those perfect lips over mine in an earth shattering kiss.


	4. Temptation I could never Resist

Chapter 3- Temptation I Could Never Resist

DALLAS

Waking up the next morning after the party I couldn't forget that make out session I'd had with Chris.

Damn the little broad could kiss.

I wanted to go farther with her that night but the damn pigs showed up and screwed it all up. Needless to say I had sweet, sweet dreams last night. At least in my dreams we went a little farther than when the cops busted us.

Man if she was as skilled with her lips on my mouth I wonder how skilled she'd be on my…

Smirking at the thought I felt the little man rise.

Better stay the day off with a cold shower.

CHRIS

"Christa Marie, are you ready for church yet?" My mom asked knocking on the door as I rolled my eyes.

Normally I was diligent about going to church with my parents every Sunday but I hadn't slept a wink last night.

I'd been thinking about the damn kisses we'd been pulled apart from early.

Dally was one helluva kisser and I just wanted to feel those kisses all over my body. And that magic tongue. No guy knew how to kiss a girl like that.

There was something demanding about his kisses as if he was daring you to pull away, to lose the passion bubbling under the surface. No telling what might have happened if the cops didn't bust the party. I'm sure Ang probably would've needed to wash her sheets that night.

Shaking my head at the crude thought I slowly rose from bed ready to play the perfect daughter again. Dressing in a yellow knee skirt and a white button up I put on a pair of white sandals and braided my hair so I could sit through 2 hours of a guy yelling at us and telling us we were all going to hell.

I coulda told you that.

"Christa let's go." My dad said knocking on the door as I grabbed my bag and left my room. "Honey you look so cute." My mom said as I forced a smile despite the gag reflex going off on the inside. Lucky me, I looked cute. Shaking my head I followed them out to the car as we headed off to hell.

DALLAS

Heading down to the Dingo now that I was wide awake I hoped some of the guys were there that I could bum around with. Not much to do a Sunday afternoon in Mayberry. Shaking my head I walked inside the place nodding to where Curly Shepard, the youngest of the Shepard clan was sitting with some of Tim's crew. Pausing when I saw Angela I thought, maybe Chris would be with her.

"She ain't here Prince Charming. Cinderella had to go to Church this morning." Angela said making me scowl. Like I was even thinking about that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as she grinned. "You think Dal is Prince Charming?" Curly said making me roll my eyes. Kid had no head on his shoulders. I mean sure he did, but there was nothing upstairs. "You must have a pretty warped fairytale Angel." He said as I shook my head taking a seat. "And you must have a death wish to say I ain't no Prince Charming." I said taking a seat as he rolled his eyes. "I ain't scared of you." He said as I rolled my eyes. "Congratulations then. Where's your Brother?" I asked as he nodded to the counter where he was picking up some blonde. "Figures. So what's there to do on a Sunday?" I asked as they both shrugged. Fucking Great.

Looking up when the bells chimed on the door I shook my head at the 180 queen. Dressed like a good girl in a yellow knee skirt and I button up I shook my head. This chick was full of surprises man. Still, something hot about not being able to see it all But from what I'd seen she was pretty good at showing enough off with out showing too much. Left it up to the imagination. And made her mighty, might tempting. And Temptation had never been something I could resist.


	5. It Would Feel So Good to Be So Bad

Chapter 4- It would Feel So good to be So bad

CHRIS

Sitting In class as the teacher droned on I let my mind wander to him. I couldn't stop thinking of Dallas.

The way his lips felt over mine, the way his strong hands held me in his arms that night. His soft hair as I ran my fingers through it. It amazed me how someone so rough had hair and lips so soft.

Bringing my pencil to my mouth I chewed on it lightly as I continued to drift away. Dallas Winston. Even his name sounded badass.

Mm, he had a nice ass and rock hard abs. I remember the way they felt as he pressed me against the wall in the backyard.

Closing my eyes I brought back the memory.

"_So you tell me then…" He said as I took a sip of my drink. "You gonna stand there and keep talking or you gonna let me kiss you?" He asked as I bit my lip. "Depends, you gonna ask questions all night, or gonna kiss me?" I asked as he smirked. Wrapping an arm around my waist he pulled me close to his warm body and planted those perfect lips over mine in an earth shattering kiss. Feeling him press me closer to his body I moaned into his mouth as his tongue ran across my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it lightly. Wrapping my arms around his waist he pressed me into the wall with his strong body, the muscles I had seen clinging to his tee shirt now flexed against my body as his hand made it's ways down to my hip. Sliding a hand up into his hair I felt him moan in my mouth when my fingers gently brushed against his scalp. "Chris." He moaned releasing my bottom lips and slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Running it along the roof and all over he took control of the kiss moving his hand up to my chin tilting my head slightly for better access. Gripping his hair tightly when he ground his hips into mine I couldn't help the sigh escape at the slight relief he brought from that small action. "Chris." He moaned grounding again. _

"Christa…Christa Johnson." The teacher said as I slowly came out of my memory begrudgingly.

"Uh yea?" I said realizing everyone was looking at me.

"Can you please repeat the last thing I said?" She said as I sighed pulling my pencil from my mouth.

"The last thing I said." I stated making he class bust up as she rolled her eyes.

"Very Funny Ms. Johnson, now pay attention so we can get on with the lecture." She said as I nodded and sighed.

Lunch was next. 20 minutes to go till lunch.

DALLAS

Bumming at the Dingo bored out of my mind I couldn't believe how slow this day was.

I was almost tempted to join school again just to have something to do during the Day.

All my buddies were still in School except Shep, but he was doing business today.

Thinking back to the party at Sheps' the other night I licked my lips thinking of the kiss between me and Chris.

I wanted to explore more that night.

Shaking my head I cursed myself for sound like some kinda pussy.

I couldn't stop thinking bout her and it was gonna ruin my rep if I let some broad turn me all inside out.

But man, that killer body and those soft lips…maybe they guys would understand.

Shaking my head I stood from my booth and headed outside to have a weed.

Watching as the convenient store began to fill with students I looked over at the clock grinning.

Lunch time.

Maybe I could see Chris after all with out looking like a pussy on the hunt for her. If she went in there I could just happen to be there.

CHRIS

Grateful when the Bell rang I headed to my locker and dropped my books off as Ang walked over.

"So where too? Cafeteria or store?" She asked as we paused and looked at the menu.

Meatloaf Monday.

"Store." We both said grinning before we headed off campus to get some food.

The convenient store was right up the block from school so normally we'd head over there and bum some food.

Heading into the store I couldn't help but grin as I spotted a tall, dark and handsome hood headed out of the store.

"Hey Dally." I said as he looked up at me and gave me a patent half smirk.

"Ey Chris, hows it going?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Nothing, about to score some lunch. What about you?" I asked nodding when Angela signaled she was going inside.

"Just bumming around." He said making me nod as we both shared a look.

"So uh, the party the other night…" I began making him grin.

"Was fun…we should do that again sometime." He said making me nod. "Definitely." I said as he smirked.

DALLAS

Was that an invitation or was she just being polite? Damn I hated when chicks threw out mix signals. Ahh well, time to take a chance.

"Why not hang out right now?" I stated as he eyes widened slightly, probably at my bold approach. It's who I was, Dallas Winston didn't sugar coat.

"I can't, I have school." She said as I shrugged. "What's one day?" I asked knowing I was probably corrupting her.

Watching as she nibbled her lip contemplation the thought I couldn't help but find it damn sexy. "I don't know Dally…" She said as I grinned. "C'mon Chris…you know it'd be fun." I stated as she nodded and I studied her eyes. Please say yes.

CHRIS

Contemplating the thought I couldn't help but wonder, a day off of school with Dally might not be bad at all.

"Sure Dally. Be Fun." I said as he nodded grinning. Besides, I knew it would feel so good to be so bad and break out of my good girl routine for a day.


	6. Author's Note

A/N

Hey guys…sooo sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life has been very very hectic and I am having major brain blockage. Any suggestions would surely be helpful. Thanks so much for being so patient. Sorry it's taking so long!!!


	7. The Vision of You and I

Chapter 5- The Vision of You and I

CHRIS

I shoulda known from the moment I laid eyes on him he was trouble.

And Trouble with a Capital T, just like Angela had said.

But here I was now, 3 Weeks after Tim's Party still enamored with him.

As bad as it sounded, I wasn't one to settle with guys. I'd tease em a little, flirt some and then I'd be over it. But Dallas…Dallas was different.

Still, I knew all about his kind and I wasn't some dumb broad who thought that Dallas Winston would be with me forever.

I knew I was on borrowed time…but it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy it while it lasted right?

I mean sure it would all be over eventually but right now, the vision of him and me made it worth it to enjoy whatever time we had.

DALLAS

Feeling the sunlight on my face from the broken blinds in my room I groaned knowing it was time to get up. And I was having a helluva dream too.

What was it about Chris Johnson that had me so…hypnotized? 3 Weeks since Tim's party and I was still interested in her…and we hadn't even had sex yet.

Normally I never stuck around this long, especially if the chick wasn't putting out but just thinking bout Chris seemed to make up for it.

What the hell was going on with me? I mean sure Chris was a looker, and pretty funny…and damn she could kiss but…well those all seem like good things.

No wonder I wasn't moving on yet. There was something alluring about her. Something about the vision of us together that kept me from looking elsewhere.

Damn this chick was dangerous.


End file.
